With the development of electron technology, many small electronic devices emerge. The size of the small electronic device, such as wearable device, has small size. As the size of the small electronic device is small, a display screen of the small electronic device is also small. An LED display array may be adopted to manufacture the display screen of small size, the small electronic device may adopt the LED display array to manufacture the display screen.